I've missed that coat
by sarahw119
Summary: Jack and Ianto's wedding day, Alt un.


**I've missed that coat.**

As Ianto stood inside Cardiff Registry office in his three piece suit and matching red tie, he wondered how they had ever got here. Even know as he looked out at the smiling faces of his sister and friends, he worried that something would go wrong, that perhaps Jack would realise he could (and has done) so much better than him. Or maybe the 456 would return and this time he would not be impervious to those alien farts.

Things with Jack had never been easy, Just getting him to give Ianto a job had been like getting blood from a stone. Ianto smiled at the memory of the two of them in that cold abandoned warehouse, both trying to catch Myfanwy. The memory of Jack's body pressed against his as they hit the deck, how they had almost kissed sent a shiver down his spine. He also remebered the look of betrayal on Jack's face when he discovered that Ianto had brought a Cyberman into his home, It had been so difficult for the both of them to forgive the other: Jack for shooting Lisa and Ianto for bringing her into torchwood. The best memories of his time with Jack of course, were his memories of Jack and his coat. Just thinking of the things they had done with it had him blushing the colour of his tie.

The sound of the wedding march brought him out of his head and Ianto's heart leapt and beat at a thousand beats per miniute as Jack made his way down the aisle wearing his finest clothes, that beloved coat and of course his heartmelting smile. Ianto had to take several deep breaths to calm himself as Jack reached his side and for a moment he was tempted to pinch himself to ensure he wasn't dreaming. Of course there was no time for that because the music had stopped and the wedding officiator was begining her speach.

Officiant: Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Jack and Ianto. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Jack and Ianto to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.

So welcome to one and all, who have traveled from near and far. Jack and Ianto thank you for your presence here today, and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married.

Definition of Marriage

Officiant: Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners.

Her words passed in a blur as tears of happiness filled his eyes and suddenly Jack was taking his hand, his eyes filled with love as he began his vows.

Jack: I, Jack Harkness, take thee, Ianto Jones, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part.

Taking a deep breath and swallowing the lump in his throat Ianto repeated his vows as tears spilled down over his cheeks.

Ianto: I, Ianto Jones, take thee, Jack Harkness, to be my lawful wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part.

His hand shook slightly as he slipped the simple wedding band he and jack had chosen together on to Jack's finger.

Officiant: Will you, Jack, take this man to be your wedded husband?

Jack: I will.

Officiant: And will you, Ianto, take this man to be your wedded husband?

Ianto: I will.

Officiant: Then by the power granted to me by Cardiff City Council, It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss your groom.

She smiled as Jack swept Ianto into his arms and kissed him in such a heated way that had Gwen giggling and blushing at the same time. when Jack let Ianto back up, Ianto said the only thing he could think of. "I have missed that coat."


End file.
